the corpse groom
by strait out of my mind
Summary: you have already read about Victoria being to late, you have already read about victor still insisting on marring Emily, but what would happen if sorting more powerful was acting in the background a age old prophecy of forgotten love... full summary insid


The corpse groom

The corpse groom

Summary: you have already read about Victoria being to late, you have already read about victor still insisting on marring Emily, but what would happen if sorting more powerful was acting in the background a age old prophecy of forgotten love, a sacred sword of legends and a marriage between the worlds.

A/N

Hi just doing a little story for the corpse bride fandom great movie I must say but I hate the ending. I really think that it would work better between Emily and victor than victor Victoria.

Prologue: a prophesy of love and death

In the town of London there is a special event that occurs one time every year, it happens when the gypsies of the umlaut clan comes for the year to trade goods. They have a fortune-teller that is said could read the book of destiny, because every year she would go to the city square and fall into trance then she would tell how the year would be for the city in cryptic messengers.

But this year the prophecy was completely different

_There is a beautiful woman standing by the oak tree in the graveyard._

_She is wearing her mothers wedding dress, and she got a big satchel with here._

_There she will be betrayed by the one she loved._

_She will die and make a __vow to never rest until she's finds love._

_A few years later a young man with sickly appearance will be betrothed to a young beauty_

_Every thing that can go bad at the rehearsal will happen. _

_he will take refuge in the forest._

_In the forest he will find an old oak tree. _

_there he will seal his fate because there he will give his hand to the one that seeks for love_

_he will run away from his fate, and even the spirits of the forest will try to stop him._

_When he reaches the bridge that crosses the river of time separating the living from the dead._

_He will be taken to the land of the dead where he finds his true love._

_He will betray his heart and his love becose he is blinded by the expectation of the living world._

_He will meet the one that he he was married too then at that fateful moment the elemental spirits will lend him a power greather than all other powers. _

_but he will not know of this blessing until his last moment in life._

_He will be taken back to the realm of the dead there he will realise the path of his heart and follow it._

_He will end up in the house of the elemental spirit of light and truth._

_There he must choose the path to take__, the path of life and loose his heart and soul,_

_Or take the path of death and lose his life but will gain immortality with the blessing of the elemental spirits._

_In the moment of decision the world will be attacked by an ancient creature from the deepest part of hell._

_He will slowly corrupt __a group of people and will spread its evil and in the last battle he will face the boy of prophecy and battle him only with the ancient sword of the spirit will he be destroyed. _

_The sword is created by the world spirits themselves with the power of the elements as medium._

_But only love that connects one side of the river of time with the other side can be used to forge it._

_For only the true love that conquers death is strong enough to bind the elements together._

That was the prophecy that was told that day and it would be also the last time the umlaut clan would get to London. On that fateful day a corpse is found in the forest by an old oak tree dressed in her mothers wedding dress. She left a note saying that she would elope with the love of her life and she took the family jewels and a satchel of gold.

A few years later a wedding between the house of Dort and the house of Everglotts was planed but the day before the wedding the rehearsal went down hill pretty fast. It was then that the prophesy surfaced again and thru the city where remorse of a corpse groom as they nicknamed him. In the deepest parts of the forest 11 crows of different colours was watching a young boy that looked sickly practised his vows and when he reached the middle he said it.

"with this hand I will lift your sorrows, your cup wont be empty becose im your wine"

The broke a branche from the tree and bent down and said

"with this candle I will light your way thru darkness"

He took out a ring and said

"with this ring I asks you to be mine" and placed it on a branch that looked like a hand when the crows started to crow and suddenly a hand shot out of the earth and closed it around the wrist of the boy he pulled as hard as he could when suddenly it broke loose he got it of and stood up, before him the earth shifted and expanded outwards and a gastly apparition appeared, she was dressed in a wedding dress. When she lifted the vale she said two simple words that felt like is cold needles was pressed into his spine she said

"I do".


End file.
